


Mistake

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heavy Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: "This isn't far. Life wasn't supposed to treat them this bad. He didn't deserve this. Did he?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: your hearts will hurt

It's been over 5 years since Kageyama and Hinata met last.

It wasn't on purpose. They just lost "touch".

Ha, touch sure they lost touch concerning the people around them at the time.

Partners. Inseparable duo. Can't live without each other. 

Can't live was right on Kageyama's half. 

Kageyama regretted it. He really did. If he had stopped himself maybe he and Hinata would still be friends or at least in touch. 

Possibly was the worst mistake he had ever made. He'd take anything to turn back time. But it was too late now.

It happened on graduation day. Hinata was smiling and holding a diploma squealing and running around as Natsu clapped watching happily. 

The team had come too. Their family. They kept in touch with Daichi, Asahi and Suga. As well as Noya and Tanaka. Kiyoko was never far behind their meet-ups either.

They were all chatting having a blast. Kageyama and Hinata leaned against a wall. Hinata all smiles like usual.

"Hey, Kageyama. We'll still be partners right?" the small boy questioning looking up at Kageyama with his bright eyes.

Kageyama swore to himself he'd run away if he did what he was thinking. Run so far no one would find him. 

He found himself leaning in. His mind told me no. no. no. But his body didn't listen.

The words were on his tongue. He scolded himself. Don't do it Kageyama you'll fuck everything up.

But the words escaped "I love you" he barely whispered.

Soon his lips were on Hinata's. A short simple kiss was left on them by Kageyama.

Kageyama had stiffened quickly pulling away as a shocked Hinata stared up at him. In fact, he felt multiple eyes on him.

Glancing around he looking back at Hinata. A mix of horror and shock visible.

Kageyama's hand tightened around his diploma as he stared at Hinata.

Slowly the boy blinked as if he was just registering what had happened.

He searched the small boy's eyes for any trace of happiness or delight but found none.

Kageyama knew what was going to happen even before it happened.

"I-I'm sorry Kageyama but I don't love you."

And that was that. Kageyama's heart shattered. Crushed by the last words he heard partner ever say to him.

He managed a small crooked smile. A sad smile "I know" he muttered.

Taking once last glance at his teammates. Hinata. Even little Natsu. The dark haired boy walked out of the room.

Tears threatening to spill as he soon as his feet touched the grass. 

He didn't let himself cry till he reached his bedroom. Shutting himself in there refusing to answer to anyone his phone buried in his closet so he didn't have to feel the guilt of just leaving them there. With no explanation. Just silence and confusion.

A year passed. Kageyama avoided everything possibly related with Karasuno.

He was back to being Kageyama. The Kageyama that had disappeared thankfully because of his team. His family. His partner. His Hinata.

He glared at him in the mirror and his thoughts.

Kageyama didn't deserve to call his team his. He had abandoned them. Avoided them for a year. Got to know from his mother that Daichi and Suga had moved out of their town for university. They were together. Happy healthy relationship. Kageyama was happy for them he really was but he never got to show it.

Tanaka and Noya went to the university in a nearby town he had guessed seeing them around occasionally. Sometimes with Asahi with them.

Another two years passed. Kageyama had been in university for two years now. His life was okay. He wouldn't say happy. He'd never be happy. 

One time surprisingly Daichi and Suga had visited. They had literally dropped by his house.

They both had come to his house even had a cup of tea with his mother but never once asked about him. Asking how his mother was doing. How life was treating her. But not a word about him.

He didn't whether to feel sad or glad. He deserved that. Being ignored not even there.

He wasn't there of course. He was living in his own apartment but his mother had called as soon as they left mentioning it and saying how odd it was for them to not mention him.

Another year went by. Kageyama was living his life. If you could call it a life.

He studied, ate and slept. That's about it.

He bumped into Oikawa once. He, of course, was a star. Still played volleyball but also was studying for a lawyer's degree apparently. 

Oikawa seemed surprised to bump into him forcing him to sit down and chat. They chated up until Hinata's name was mentioned. Kageyama didn't want to hear about his life at all.

He excused himself telling Oikawa's pouting face he was going to be late for a class before he ran off. Fresh tears falling down his tears. It was his first time in awhile crying especially over the small boy. 

 

Another year passed. Kageyama had convinced himself he was over Hinata. His heart knew better.

Glancing around he stepped into the gym. Their gym. Their home. His past. Their past.

He walked in carefully standing in the middle of the gym as memories poured over him.

Arguing and teasing Hinata.

Tsukki's remarks. Daichi's scolding. Suga's encouragement. Yamaguchi's klutziness. Tanaka and Noya's pranks and hyper -ness. Asahi always being dragged around to do the impossible.

Everything was hitting him fast and hard as tears ran down his cheeks. He knew now he didn't only miss Hinata. He missed everyone. All the memories. If he hadn't been an idiot for all these years maybe they'd all be together maybe Hinata's disappearance wouldn't be a problem. Maybe Hinata would've become a world famous volleyball player. Maybe he would've been like the Little Giant. 

Maybe he would've been alive.

A loud sob escaped his lips as his knee's hit the ground.

He was the monster.

He was the reason Hinata was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> i warned ya


End file.
